


Loyalty lasts till death

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: We were asked to bring you back, so that's what we'll do





	Loyalty lasts till death

Whitebeard watched as Shanks got on his boat. The younger pirate seemed worried, and Whitebeard soon realized why. Shanks was rather fond of his 2nd Division Commander, and this was the reason for his visit.

"Please, bring him back." Shanks stared directly into Whitebeard's eyes

"Can't do that." Whitebeard's eyes narrowed "It is his responsibility to deal with the men in his Division."

"Which makes it our responsibility as well." a smooth voice cut in "And we don't answer to you. We only joined you because he did. If you want your rep to remain intact, send us. We can get the job done. I am Deuce, the roar of the sea." a man in a top hat announced

"I am Teru, ex-hunter from North Blue." a man carrying a rifle introduced

"I am Gott, one of those who sailed under the Pirate King's banner, and my loyalty passed down from father to son." a man wielding dual pistols said

"I am Maika, a former marine." the only female in the group, who wielded twin knives, spoke "I learned first-hand how ugly the world really is when Rob Lucci killed my brother, who was one of the hostages at that time."

"And I am Garou." a young teenager without any noticeable weapons concluded 

"And together, we're the former Spade Pirates and the people who started that crew alongside him in the first place. We sail under his banner. If anyone can track him down, it's us. So send us out, and we'll find him, no questions asked."

"Very well." Whitebeard chuckled "Go out there, find him and bring him back. May the tides ever be in your favor."


End file.
